


Yksikään ihminen ei ole saari

by arteww



Series: Leanne/Katie/Padma [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteww/pseuds/arteww
Summary: Leanne istuu Katien sängyn äärellä sen jälkeen, kun tämä on koskettanut kirottua kaulakorua.





	Yksikään ihminen ei ole saari

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä tarina itse asiassa aloitti koko Leanne/Katie/Padma-saagan. Halusin kirjoittaa puuskupuhista, ja Leanne valikoitui siksi, että hänestä tiedetään tuskin mitään! Rareista hahmoista on parasta kirjoittaa.

Katien katse on utuinen. Talvinen viima vinkuu sairaalasiiven ikkunoissa, kun Leanne silittää tytön poskea ja tämän silmät sulkeutuvat. Leannen mielenlujuus on ollut sen päivän aikana useamman kerran koetuksella, kun matami Pomfrey ei aluksi päästänyt häntä lähellekään Katieta ja sitten hän joutui kuuntelemaan tyttöystävänsä kirkumista samalla, kun professori Kalkaros käsitteli tätä loitsuillaan.  
  
_Ja se oli sinulle aivan oikein_ , piikikäs ääni kuiskaa takaraivossa,  _se oli sinun vikasi, kyllä sinä sen tiedät – jos et olisi painostanut häntä niin, jos olisit antanut hänen olla rauhassa ja jättänyt paketin käsittelyn Vorolle, Katiella ei olisi nyt mitään hätää. Kuinka sinä saatoit tehdä rakastamallesi ihmiselle niin, mikset voinut ajatella, mikset huomannut, että hän oli komennutettu, kuka tahansa muu olisi varmasti huomannut – Padma olisi varmasti tajunnut sen! Äläkä edes yritä mitään ”yksikään ihminen ei ole saari, täydellinen itsessään” -sontaa, sillä et todellakaan ole ansainnut sitä. Katien olisi paljon parempi ilman sinua, samoin Padman – sinä olet vain turha kolmas pyörä, joka aiheuttaa heille vain harmia, tiedät sen!_  
  
Syyllisyys naputtaa sydäntä niin lujaa, että Leanne painautuu vasten sänkyä ja nyyhkyttää lohduttomasti Katien kättä puristaen. Ajatusten raskas poljento saa hartiat lyijynraskaiksi, ja hänen tekee mieli oksentaa itsensä tyhjäksi kaikesta pahasta olosta.  _Mutta ei sekään auttaisi_ , hän huokaa viimein nousten jälleen pystyyn,  _sillä jos minulla olisi höyhenenkevyt olo, tuntisin vielä enemmän syyllisyyttä – en ansaitse parempaa kuin tämän._  
  
Hän kohottaa katseensa ikkunaan ja seuraa hetken taivaalta hiljalleen kaikkoavia pilviä. Joskus pitää vain mokata todella pahasti, hän yrittää taputtaa itseään olkapäälle, mutta vilkaisu kalpeaan Katieen riittää romahduttamaan kaiken toiveikkuuden.  
  
”Anteeksi, Katie”, Leanne kuiskaa, ja hengitys tuntuu kulkevan kivuliaan raskaasti, ”anna anteeksi, olen historian huonoin tyttöystävä, sinä et ansainnut tätä, olen niin pahoillani…”  
  
Ikkuna heijastaa laskevan auringon keltaista. Hento valo siivilöityy maalaukseen, jossa valtiaspari ratsastaa lohikäärmeillä vuorimaiseman yllä. Kaappikello tikittää lamauttavaa hiljaisuutta, joka paheksuu sängyn äärestä kuuluvaa niiskutusta. Sen tarkoitus on kylvää unohdusta ja rauhaa, mutta Leannen korvissa se kaikuu vain kakofonisina itsesyytöksinä.  
  
”Kuulin vasta”, Padman ääni on yksinkertainen, rauhallinen. Leanne ponkaisee pystyyn, ja on kuin maailmankaikkeus olisi ottanut yhden tasoittavan asteen, kun kädet ovat yhtäkkiä hänen ympärillään ja puristavat häntä taas kokoon. Hän purskahtaa uudelleen itkuun, kun Padma tukistaa häntä hellästi ja painaa kovempaa itseään vasten hiljaa hyssytellen.  
  
He seisovat hetken aikaa sylikkäin, sitten Padma irrottautuu hellästi, kaivaa taikasauvan taskustaan ja taikoo yöpöydälle ruusukimpun. Sen viereen tämä laskee pienen käsipeilin.  
  
”Tuon avulla voimme pitää häneen yhteyttä”, Padma sanoo hiljaa, ”sillä voin vain kuvitella, millainen hurrikaani hänestä tulee, kun hänet köytetään Mungossa sänkyyn kiinni.”  
  
Leanne naurahtaa koleasti: ruusut ehtisivät lakastua moneen kertaan ennen sitä. Tämä on ehkä ensimmäinen kerta, kun Padma on hänen seurassaan jotain muuta kuin täysin suorapuheinen: hän on luullut, ettei tyttö osaakaan muuta.  
  
Padma tarttuu hänen käteensä, ja Leanne puree huultaan yrittäen hallita niin kyyneleensä kuin sisintä syövyttävät syyllisyyden, epäonnistumisen ja ulkopuolisuuden tunteet.


End file.
